villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Scar (Disney)
Scar is the main villain of Walt Disney's 32nd animated film "The Lion King". He is Mufasa's brother who hates him as the ruler of all Pride Rock and uncle of the hero of the film, Simba. It is said that there is no blood relation between Scar and Kovu, who appeared in "The Lion King II: Simba's Pride," so no blood relation would between Kovu and Kiara. However Scar's, most likely "mate," Zira mentions that Scar took kovu in. Scar is notable for being voiced by Jeremy Irons and animated by Andreas Deja (Who also animated Jafar, Alameda Slim, Dr. Frankenollie, and Gaston). Story Before the Lion King According to the novel series, The Lion King: Six New Adventures, Scar's real name is Taka, which is Swahili for "dirt", "trash", or "want". In A Tale of Two Brothers, one of the books in the set, young adult Taka is angry that Mufasa is chosen to be the heir to the throne. He gets even angrier when his father, King Ahadi, breaks his promise to go hunting with him, choosing to solve the drought problems in the Pride Lands instead. Taka wanders off to talk to Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed the hyenas, who tell him that if Mufasa were to be made to look like a failure to their father, Ahadi, and the rest of their pride, then he, Taka, will look good in comparison and take the throne. Taka then tricks his brother into going down to the waterhole, where a Cape buffalo named Boma is refusing to share the water. The Pridelands are in a terrible drought and any water there is precious. Mufasa begins reasoning with Boma, when Taka roars and says that Boma must move by order of the Lion King, or Mufasa will face Boma in combat. Boma charges out of the water at Mufasa. Mufasa escapes to safety with Rafiki, but Boma says that his herd will get Taka. Mufasa runs back to find Taka being attacked by Boma's herd. The largest of the buffaloes slashes Taka with his horns, knocking him unconscious. Mufasa leaps in to save his brother and the buffaloes ready themselves to attack again. Before they can do so, however, Ahadi appears with a large herd of animals. The herd surrounds the buffaloes and ends the fight. Later on, Rafiki examines Taka and finds a deep cut on his left eye, which will never fully heal. Taka then requests that he be called "Scar" from now on, as a reminder of how he foolishly allowed his anger to rule him. The Lion King In the movie, Scar is first seen after the presentation of Simba where he is confronted by his brother, Mufasa, and after a breif argument between the two scar leaves. He later tricks Simba into going to the elephant graveyard so the hyenas, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, will eat him, thus puting his plan into action, but Simba is eventually is saved by Mufasa. He then sets another trap for Simba having him stay inside a canyon while Scar's hyenas chase wildebeasts into the canyon causing a stampede, but once again he is saved by Mufasa. However, this time Mufasa is injured and winds up hanging onto the edge of a cliff. Mufasa looks up to see Scar and ask for his help, but grabs him and whispers to him "Long live the king" then throws him off the edge of the cliff to his death. Being that Simba didn't see Scar's action of throwing Mufasa, Scar is able to make Simba think that Mufasa's death was his fault, and tells him to run away and never return. The minute Simba is out of sight, Scar orders his hyenas to kill him, but Simba escapes, believing Simba to be dead, Scar takes over the throne to the pridlands and lets the hyenas take over. Many years later, Simba is talked into returning to Pride Rock to face Scar, by his future mate Nala, Rafiki and Mufasa's ghost. Simba confronts Scar, but when Scar accuses Simba of killing Mufasa, in front of everyone, Simba is backed into the edge of a cliff and nearly falls off, but as he is about to throw Simba off, Scar reveals to him that he was the one who killed Mufasa. Hearing this, Simba jumps up and pins Scar down, then forces him to tell everyone who is actually to blame for Mufasa's death. After a fierce battle with the hyenas, Simba corners Scar at the top of Pride Rock, and Scar pleads for his life, blaming his evil plot on the hyenas. Instead of killing Scar, Simba tells him to leave and never return. However, Scar throws some burning ashes into Simba's eyes as he pretends to leave and the two engage in a final battle. With Scar over coming his foe, Simba is knocked onto his back, but as Scar jumps through the flames to attack, Simba turns the tables and tosses him off of Pride Rock. Before Scar and Simba commenced to fighting Scar told Simba that it was the hyenas fault for all that had happen, this back fires on Scar as he is confronted by the hyenas after being thrown over the edge of Pride Rock and now they seek revenge on him for his lies and tyranny, Scar is then simultaneously attacked by the hyenas and engulfed in the raging fire that started before the battle between the hyenas and Lions began. The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride Aside from being mentioned several times, Scar has two cameo appearances in The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride. The first is when Simba has a dream about Scar betraying Mufasa, but then Scar changes into Kovu. The second is when Kovu looks into a water hole at one point his reflection changes to that of Scar. The Lion King 1/2 Scar makes a few breif appearences in The Lion King 1/2, being that it takes place during the first film, but shows the veiw points of Timon and Pumbba. Scar's first appearence is when Simba is chasing him across the edge of Pride rock, his last appearence is when he is wittnessed tumbling over the edge of the cliff and Pumbba mentions his name by saying "I think Scar down and out." Appearence Scar appeares as a some what skinny, redish-brown fured, lion with a coal black mane, some small fur on his chin to simulate a small goatee, and emerald green eyes with a small Scar on his left eye. Personality Scar is a cunning, minipulitive, and somewhat narcissistic lion, with extremely inteligent and a charismatic way of looking at things. However even with his evil and deceiving ways he is still very cowerdly and prefers to run rather than fight, though if cornered Scar has shown the ability to hold his own as seen in his fight with Simba. Scar is filled with hate and disguss for his brother and nephew and most likely everybody against him, he does not care much about the hyenas and seems to veiw them more as tools and weapons to use for his own benefit. Trivia *Scar is very similar to Claudius from the Shakespearean play Hamlet; both are the uncle of the main character, and both kill their brother, the main character's father, in order to rule over a land originally ruled over by said brother. *Scar is also similar to Adolf Hitler, the scene where Scar is over looking his hyena army mimics the scene where Hitler over looks his army and streches out his hand over them. *Interestingly enough though Scar is not present most of the time in the sequel and prequel films he still has an important part to play in their stories. Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Monarchs Category:Traitor Category:Usurper Category:Deceased Villains Category:Murderer Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Animal Villains Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains Category:Singing Villains Category:Leader Category:Evil Ruler Category:Trickster Category:Liars Category:Clawed Villains Category:Villains that killed the hero's family Category:Complete Monster Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Dystopian Ruler Category:Top 30 Disney Villains Category:Villains that killed their own family Category:Charismatic villain Category:Brother of hero Category:Power Hungry